¿¡Soy el undécimo descendiente a la familia Vongola?
by yuyiz93
Summary: -¡VOOOOII! ¿¡ESTAS SON LAS ESCORIAS?. -¡Hahi! ¿Quienes son estas personas?. -Haré un gran trabajo contigo, ¡Kora!. -Fuera de mi vista herbívoros.
1. Introducción

¿¡Que onda!?, si ya se, soy un desconsiderada, tengo mas historias que continuar y sigo subiendo más ;_;, pero es imposible no resistirse a subir historias D:, aunque bueno...el titulo no me agrada, pero en fin esta historia la llevo trabajando desde el año pasado con mi mejor amiga y hasta ahora me vienen ganas de publicarla :v

como siempre, ni la serie en anime, ni el manga y menos los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn! me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano, yo solo me dedico a torturar...trabajar con los personajes :B, solo los OC de esta historia son propiedad mía :v~

y si, la historia sera TYL, los arcobalenos ya serán adultos con su apariencia de jovenes :v

* * *

**¿¡Soy el undécimo descendiente a la familia Vongola!?**

**Introducción **

_En Venecia, Italia…_

_Se veía a la gente caminar por las calles de noche sin temor alguno, unos que otros de turistas, vaya que Venecia es bonita, tenía extranjeros de todas partes del mundo…_

_Mientras tanto en un bar bastante escondido, se encontraban todo tipo de personas peligrosas de todas las familias de mafiosos que hay en el mundo, pero todo era tranquilo entre ellos, al menos hasta ahora no ha habido ningún disturbio como los de hace meses y años atrás, en fin, al fondo del bar en una esquina lo más alejado de los demás mafiosos se encontraban en una mesa seis personas conversando seriamente de un asunto " familiar"…_

-Muy bien, supongo que todos saben el por qué les pedí que nos reuniéramos todos aquí ¿no?-hablo un hombre que aparentaba unos veinticinco años vestido a traje negro formal con una camisa color naranja por debajo del saco negro, un sombrero igual a la combinación de sus prendas y de grandes patillas rizadas.

-Imagino algo, pero no estoy seguro, pero lo que si se es que es para algo grande, kora-hablo otro hombre, pero este se veía un poco más joven y era rubio, de ojos azules y ropa militarizada.

-No puedo creer que haya asistido a esto sin dinero a cambio-se quejó la persona que estaba completamente encapuchada y solo se dejaba mostrar parte de su cara de la nariz para abajo y unos pocos mechones de cabello.

-Vamos Mammon, no es la primera vez que lo haces-hablo nuevamente el de patillas rizadas mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Sea lo que sea que vayan a decirnos apresúrense, ¡tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes!-alardeo la otra persona que vestía de motociclista y portaba un casco, pero sintió una fuerza perturbadora posándose sobre él, eran nada más y nada menos que los ojos de dos de sus compañeros- ¡p-pero mientras sea p-por Reborn-sempai y Colonello-sempai p-puedo esperar un poco más!.

-Tengan un poco de calma por favor-hablo calmadamente un hombre que vestía prendas chinas y una larga trenza- nada van a lograr peleando entre ustedes.

-Es cierto-hablo Reborn mientras apuntaba con su pistola directamente a la persona del casco- Skull idiota, no vuelvas tratarnos por igual.

-E-entendido Reborn-sempai –hablo casi sin aire y tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-Por cierto-hablo nuevamente Reborn- ¿podremos confiar en ti en esto Verde?.

-¿Eh?, bueno, ya que no se aun de que trate, pues esta vez no tengo intención de hacer algo malo, claro, que esto lo hago porque sé que son órdenes del_ décimo _y puede que encuentre cosas importantes para mis investigaciones_._

-Veo que tu si te informaste un poco más.

-¿Para qué nos quiere el décimo?, kora.

-Escuchen con atención…Tsuna me dijo que ya era hora de ir buscando a los nuevos sucesores de él…

-Pero, ¿tan pronto piensa retirarse?-hablo Mammon.

-Dejen que termine de hablar –dijo de manera amenazante- Tsuna quiere que los busquemos lo más pronto posible para poderles prevenir de los problemas que se avecinan, aun no sé cómo ni cuándo pasara algo, pero he sacado información de los ocho miembros que Tsuana quiere que sean sucesores del tanto como de sus guardianes…

-Espera, ¿dijiste ocho?.

-Pero si son solo siete guardianes, ¿Por qué _el décimo _quiere a ocho guardianes?, kora.

-Eso es algo que ni yo sé-hablo el sujeto de patillas rizadas- por mucho que Tsuna me tenga confianza, aun no me ha dicho lo que tiene en mente.

-¿Entonces para que nos quiere?-cuestiono el chino.

-Bueno, como verán –dijo Reborn mientras sacaba unos folders de un maletín- en estos folders hay información de con que personas deben de ir a buscar y ser sus tutores.

-¿Qué?-dijeron las personas restantes de la mesa.

-¿Acaso planea hacer lo que tu hiciste con el Reborn?-cuestiono Colonello.

-¿Quién sabe?, pero sea lo que sea que Tsuna esté planeando es por algo grande que trae en mente…esto es interesante-esbozo una sonrisa algo perturbadora.

-Y ¿Qué clase de personas se supone que son?-cuestiono Skull.

-¿Quién sabe?.

-¿¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa!?.

-Cierra la boca Skull-perdedor-lo golpeo Reborn con una patada.

-Solo espero que me den dinero a cambio de esto, no me gusta trabajar si no hay dinero.

-Vamos Mammon, no creo que sea tan malo, sigo sin creer que tu avaricia por el dinero no ha cambiado en nada, hace algún tiempo te aconseje que el dinero no lo es todo.

-Cierra la boca Fong.

_El joven de ropas chinas solo suspiro tranquilamente como si nada y esbozó una sonrisa cálida…_

-Bueno, ¿Dónde se supone que se encuentran?.

-Eso es lo que vamos averiguar por nuestra propia cuenta –hablaba Reborn mientras levantaba el folder- ni yo he visto la información de estos documentos…y es muy posible que hasta tengamos que viajar fuera del país…incluso fuera del continente-los demás lo miraron atónitos mientras otros tragaban saliva-de aquí en adelante cada quien lo hará por su cuenta.

-Suena interesante yo empezare desde ahora, así que me retiro, ¡kora!-de esto último que dijo solo tomo un folder al azar y salió de ese lugar.

-¡Skull-sama traerá al mejor!, ahora me largo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-decía el sujeto del casco mientras tomaba un folder por igual y salía casi volando de ese lugar.

-Yo también me largo, tendré que informar de esto a en _ Varia_ –fue lo último que dijo Mammon antes de desvanecerse entre la niebla.

-Espero que todos nos veamos pronto, me retiro –dijo Fong mientras tomaba un folder y salía con tanta tranquilidad del lugar.

-Bueno no me queda de otra ¿cierto? –hablo Verde mientras tomaba un folder.

-Oye–hablo Reborn- ¿es seguro que pueda contar contigo para esto Verde?.

-Claro no tengo nada en mente…a un…después de todo le sigo debiendo aquel favor de la guerra del futuro a _el décimo _y a Uni, ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?.

-Tal y como pensé-sonrió- nadie de los demás se tomó la molestia de abrir sus folders –torció un poco la sonrisa que tenía- cada quien tomo la información que les tenía planeada dar, ahora solo seremos tu y yo, a nosotros nos tocó ser tutores de dos personas a la vez.

-¿Dos? –Decía el hombre de lentes y cabello verde mientras abría su folder para ver a qué tipo de personas tendría que asesorar- ¿son ellos dos?, pero si solo son unos simples muchachos –decía mientras leía cierta información- aparentemente estudiando ingeniería en diferentes cursos, ¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado Tsunayoshi?.

-¿Quién sabe?-respondió Reborn como si nada- pero supuse que como tienes algo en común con ellos, pensé que te interesarían ellos dos pero hay algo que debes evitar, ellos dos no deben saber que eres tutor de los dos por ningún motivo, manténselos en secreto por el momento, con el transcurso de los días se darán cuenta ambos.

-¿Eso es todo?-cuestiono Verde mientras guardaba aquel folder.

-Sí, pero debes de tomar enserio eso que te dije, por ningún motivo ellos deben saber que los entrenaras a ambos, al igual que tú, yo entrenare a dos personas más.

-Me parece bien, bueno Reborn, un placer no tan agradable conversar contigo-dijo arrogante- ahora me retiro, hare esto lo más pronto posible que sea.

-Igualmente Verde, nos veremos-dicho esto ultimo el hombre de patillas rizadas se fue de aquel lugar también.

* * *

matenme D: (?), okay aun no xD, es algo corto pero solo por que es la introducción, veré si orita si no se me van las ganas publico el primer capitulo dado que tengo como cinco o cuatro capítulos escritos en word :v, en fin nos vemos, ciao-ciao~


	2. Frontera

En fin, se me estaban yendo las ganas (?), pero logre volverlas a tener así que como dije en la introducción aquí dejo el primer capítulo :D, espero que les agrade ._. , vuelvo a recordar que solo los OC de esta historia son propiedad mía, los personajes originales de khr!, son propiedad de Akira Amano :V

* * *

**Capítulo 1.- Frontera.**

_Mientras tanto del otro lado del mundo era por la mañana…se veía la ciudad traficar, las personas saliendo de su jornada de trabajo y otros apenas entrando, los estudiantes iniciando clases, todo se veía tranquilo, pero como dicen por ahí "tranquilo" porque a decir verdad, de ese país esa es una de las ciudades más peligrosas, había guerra de narcotráfico entre varias familias de ahí y otras más de fuera, ¿Por qué mas peleaban si no era por "la plaza"?, que más se podía esperar, era la frontera pero últimamente ha sido muy extraño, no se ha sabido nada de enfrentamientos ni balaceras, explosiones ni nada más, todo era tranquilo, lo único era el helicóptero que traficaba día y noche sin parar por toda la ciudad._

_ Ahora en una de las universidades tecnológicas se encontraban los alumnos en clase y otros en horas libres, pero en un edificio llamado "La H de sistemas" había un tremendo alboroto, que era muy raro, los alumnos de sistemas eran tranquilos y calmados no había razón alguna por la cual fuera a ver tremendo alboroto como si estuvieran en huelga y esas cosas por el estilo._

-¡Esto es todo por su culpa!-gritaban varios alumnos a otros.

-Es cierto, si los del "A" no fueran tan creídos y presumidos todos seriamos una carrera unida, pero no, siempre nos aíslan de todo.

-¿Qué?, ¿nosotros los aislamos de nosotros mismos?, por dios, si ustedes no fueran _irregulares _ comprenderían la razón de nuestro "aislamiento" como ustedes lo llaman.

_Seguían discutiendo los alumnos entre sí, pareciera que no tendría fin ese momento, pero mientras un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban en un lugar apartado de ese sitio, trataban de salir de ahí, a ellos no les importaba el revuelto que hicieran los demás, mientras no los involucraran a ellos todo estaba bien…aunque claro, tenían por lo menos un poco de preocupación ya que algunos de sus compañeros han sido no solo de universidad si no también desde primaria, secundaria y preparatoria._

-Chingado, ¿cómo se les ocurre hacer este tipo de cosas ahora?-se quejó un joven aperlado de cabello completamente negro no muy corto ni largo, que poseía una vestimenta que lo hacía parecer algo _hippie._

-Esto no tiene nada de lógica, si de por si todos andamos atareados con trabajos, exámenes, tareas, ejercicios de prueba, entre más cosas, se les ocurre hacer esto-mustio el afro del grupo.

-Todo esto es demasiado _mainstream_ –dijo un aperlado de cabello chino no tan largo, lo suficientemente decente para que no se le desordenara que vestía con playera a cuadros roja con negro.

-Saben, esto es un tanto patético-mustio el ultimo joven del grupo un tanto bajito, de cabello completamente chino un poco largo de lentes, que vestía muy propio- a última hora se les ocurre hacer este tipo de cosas, estamos a finales del semestre ya para salir de vacaciones y se les ocurre esto.

-Esto parece _The hungry games of sistemas computacionales _–agrego el muchacho de playera a cuadros.

-Te habías tardado con tus cosas de hipster –lo molesto el afro.

-Así me amas pelos.

-Ya basta, tienen suficiente tiempo para demostrar su homosexualidad en cualquier momento, no ahora-hablo el _hippie._

-Disculpen...-pregunto curiosa una muchacha de piel morena un poco alta, aunque no más que los muchachos, de cabello liso de color negro, de largo un poquito hasta bajo de los hombros, parecía no estar enterada de lo ocurrido por todo el alboroto- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, porque todos están discutiendo?

-Hola, Tania –saludaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Este…oigan, iré al baño –hablo el muchacho de cabellos chinos y lentes- no tardare.

-_"Lo sabía…"-_pensó la muchacha morena- bueno, mejor me voy, adiós –se despidió y trato de buscar la salida lo más pronto posible.

-"_Chuy…Tania…"-_pensó el muchacho de camisa de cuadros mientras observaba como sus amigos se iban.

-Oigan, ¿es lo que creo o es solo mi imaginación?-cuestiono el muchacho de apariencia _hippie._

-¿de qué hablas Colunga?-interrogo el muchacho de camisa de cuadros.

_Se juntaron un poco para hablar en voz baja._

-¿acaso Chuy y Tania aun…?.

-Cállate Colunga, aquí no se habla de eso, recuerda que es peligroso en el edificio de sistemas no se toca ningún tema de estos-dijo el muchacho de cabello afro.

-Disculpen la demora, ¿de qué hablan?-cuestiono el chico de cabellos chinos y lentes mientras guardaba unas cosas en su mochila.

-Este…este…de nada, solo molestábamos a Colunga, si eso-se excusaron.

-Oh bueno, si ustedes dicen, ¿y si nos escabullimos _al triangulo _a comer?-sugirió el muchacho de chinos alborotados.

-Es buena idea, el problema es escabullirnos sin que nos vean, porque si ven que nos queremos salir nos arrastraran a su problema.

-Hay pelos, tu siempre tan pesimista.

-No soy pesimista, soy realista que es diferente, a lo que tu cerebro no razona, Peña –se burló del muchacho de camisa de cuadros.

-Tu comentario es invalido Emanuel.

-Dejen de discutir y vayámonos por la ventana del laboratorio de computo 1-sugerio Colunga.

_Así el grupo de jóvenes salió por un lugar donde no fueran descubiertos por los demás grupos, esperaron afuera de sus salones de clases normales, pero no hubo pista de ninguno de sus respectivos maestros, cosa que fue extraña para ellos, aunque no le dieron importancia un fin de semana sin tarea más que genial para ellos, pero lo que les esperaba de camino a sus casas o al llegar a sus casas sería un suceso extraño…_

_Mientras en una de las bancas que estaban por la biblioteca se encontraba solitariamente el muchacho ya antes mencionado de cabellos chinos y lentes, viendo a la nada profundizado en sus pensamientos._

-Chuy –hablo Peña, el muchacho de camisa de cuadros ya mencionado- ¿no te piensas ir a tu casa?.

-¿Eh?, hola Luis-le saludo-ah bueno pues, pensaba irme a casa pero decidí esperar a que mi padre terminara de dar su última clase…aparte, ya sabes que me gusta este sitio.

-Sí-le contesto- eres muy extraño Huerta.

-No te quedas atrás Luis-hizo un espacio en la banca para darle un lugar a su amigo y se sentara.

-Lo sé-decía Luis mientras se sentaba en la banca-al final de cuentas a quien le importa ¿no?.

-¿Quién sabe?-contesto Huerta mientras soltaba un suspiro pesadamente.

-Tú y tus respuestas sin sentido Huerta haha.

-Lo sé-rio- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Luis?.

-¿A mí?-cuestiono con incredulidad-no más bien ¿Qué te pasa a ti?.

-¿Por qué?.

-No nada más, te vi muy extraño hace rato…no lo sé.

-Hay Luis, tú conoces perfectamente la razón y no pienso hablar de eso aquí en el Tec.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo-le contesto con una señal en las manos en forma de "esta bien"- estas en todo tu derecho pues.

-Gracias por comprender.

-Bueno, en cualquier momento si quieres hablar ya sabes dónde encontrarme, o marcarme al celular…ya me retiro, un fin de semana jugando x box no es siempre si estudias en Sistemas Computacionales nos vemos –se retiró lo más rápido posible el muchacho de camisa de cuadros, sabía lo que él le preguntaría después de haberle cuestionado así de la nada, así que opto por irse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

_Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad, cruzando los puentes fronterizos había una fila por la cual esperar para poder cruzar a Laredo, Texas de los Estados Unidos de América, que hacían frontera con la ciudad que es algo peligrosa, se encontraba una muchacha algo baja de estatura, de piel trigueña pegándole más al color blanco, de cabello largo hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros de color rojo, observando con impaciencia la hora en su celular, esos policías debían apresurarse o llegaría tarde._

-"_Estos idiotas, siempre es lo mismo cuando voy a cruzar para Laredo Texas, siempre se tardan bastante y uno lleva prisa"-_pensaba mientras mordía su labio con impaciencia, hasta que la fila avanzo y llego su turno.

-Where you're going?-le pregunto el policía.

-Going to college, and I'm late-contestó algo fastidiada, en verdad odiaba estar entre tanta gente y más si era por la mañana y muy temprano.

-Why do not you wake up early? -volvió a preguntar el policía.

-I'm here from 6:00 am, waiting for people to progress and nothing, it's 8:30 am and my class starts at 9:00 am, think I have time to lose here with you? –le volvió a contestar ya muy fastidiada.

-Okay go – contesto algo serio el policía mientras por su frente pasaba una gota de sudor.

_La muchacha solo siguió caminando como alma que lleva el diablo por alcanzar el metro que la llevaría a la universidad, literalmente las personas solo se hacían a un lado al verle caminar así de rápido y con la mirada enfurecida, y siguió así hasta llegar a la estación de metro, se calmó, compro su pasaje y espero, afortunadamente no espero mucho tiempo al metro había llegado justo después de comprar su pasaje y subió calmadamente mientras se sentaba en una orilla viendo por la ventana hasta que el metro avanzo a toda velocidad, el vehículo hizo su parada, llego en menos de 20 minutos, después de todo ese metro estaba solo destinado a ir y venir del colegio, todos los pasajeros bajaron en su mayoría alumnos._

_-"bien, al menos llegue antes de las 9:00 am"-_ pensó, tomo un camino algo largo que calculo que era bueno para llegar a tiempo a su clase sin un minuto tarde, pero en el transcurso al edificio donde estaba su salón de clases se sorprendió al ver que el aula se encontraba cerrada, ¿Qué acaso no pensaban en dar clases?, ¿se levantó muy temprano para nada?, que más daba, prefería estar en el colegio que volver al ruidoso centro que se encontraba infestado de tanta gente.

-¡Hey!, Ly…-un muchacho alto de piel morena y cabellos alborotados iba a saludarla, pero al instante sintió una sensación escalofriante recorrer su cuerpo- c-creo que hoy no estás de humor hehehe.

-¿Qué quieres Ariel?-cuestiono la muchacha algo irritada.

-Hay amargada, venía a saludarte pero ya vi que estas de malas, ¿qué onda que harás?.

-Pues no tengo clase…la profesora está ausente…así que creo que regresare a casa…

-Hey tengo una idea-le dijo alegremente-¿porque no vienes a la cafetería conmigo y los de más?, te invito un café.

-¿Q-que?, esto…Ariel tu sabes que yo no tolero estar entr…

-Nada jovencita, tu vienes conmigo y punto –dicho esto último el moreno se la llevo a la fuerza jalándola con facilidad del brazo.

-"_Maldito Ariel, pagaras caro por esto…date por muerto…_"-pensaba mientras era arrastrada por el moreno mientras entre dientes decía una que otra grosería.

-No deberías ser grosera, por eso mismo las personas se alejan de ti.

-Nh, la verdad, sabes que no me interesa.

-¡Listo llegamos!-exclamo felizmente el moreno.

_Al entrar a la cafetería había más de cinco o seis grupos de personas utilizando alrededor de dos o tres mesas_

_-"Maldito Ariel…"-_solo pensó.

-Mira, vayamos por aquí, estarán feliz de verte.

-¿Q-que?-fue arrastrada nuevamente por el moreno a unas mesas de al fondo- Ariel no yo no…Ariel estás loco, ¡si quieres seguir viviendo no me lleves para haya!.

-Oh come on girl, no todos son como piensas te caerán bien deberás.

-¡Oh chicos!, ¡llego Ariel!-se escuchó un grito proveniente de esas mesas.

-Eh que genial, te estábamos esperando Ariel-se escuchaban varias voces decir lo mismo.

-Hehehe hola chicos-saludo animadamente, se dio cuenta de que la muchacha estaba atrás de el- oh vamos, ¿quieres dejar de actuar así y sentarte de una vez por todas?, ¡te pagare el café como te dije!-hablaba animadamente mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla ver.

-Oh, Ariel, ¿ella fue contigo y otros más a la misma escuela no? –cuestiono uno de los presentes.

-Hehehe si, efectivamente fuimos en el mismo curso y todo.

-Solo un año en la misma vocación…

-Si cariño, y la misma clase de Basic Reading.

-nh-mustio de mala gana y solo se sentó en una silla que estaba vacía.

-¡Lya!-la abrazo alegremente un muchacho de complexión muy delgada, moreno y cabello liso mientras daba un fuerte abrazo a la muchacha.

-Tsk, _Estaca_ también me alegra verte pero me estas asfixiando…-a pesar de que el muchacho es demasiado delgado, tiene una fuerza excepcional.

-¡Piojosa!-se abalanzo salvajemente sobre ella otro muchacho de piel morena y cabello algo largo ondulado dándole un asfixiante abrazo de oso panda.

-¡Martin!-exclamo algo sorprendida pero sin perder la compostura- no esperaba verte tan pronto.

-Si lo que digas, me extrañaste de todos modos...yo lo sé-se limitó a contestar mientras se alejaba y se iba a una de las mesas.

* * *

ta-raaaaan~(?), en fin este fue un poco más largo que el anterior~, ahora si me largo a dormir...se supone que debería estar dormida porque se supone...se suponeeeeeeeeeeeee que tengo clases x), en fin me retiro, ciao-ciao~


	3. Búsqueda & Casualidades I

Bueno, traigo el capítulo dos, algo modificado a como lo tenía escrito xD, en fin espero que sea de su agrado :v

como siempre khr! no me pertenece blah blah blah propiedad de Akira Amano, solo los OC blah blah blah son míos.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.- Búsqueda & Casualidades.**

**Pt. I**

_Han pasado varios meses desde que Reborn y los demás ex-arcobaleno se vieron la última vez en Italia y como se había mencionado, cada quien iba hacer ese trabajo por su propia cuenta y así fue semanas después de que acordaron lo dicho Reborn fue con Tsuna y le menciono que estaría fuera, no sabía cuánto tiempo pero quizás tardaría en volver, solo esperaba que no fuera así…él es el mejor Hitman de toda la historia de mafiosos y siempre cumplía cada una de sus misiones y esta no iba ser la excepción, para poder obtener la información de estas personas uso todos los recursos de la red de Vongola, y en menos de una semana logro encontrar su ubicación, a que se dedicaban y de más cosas, al final solo fue con Tsunayoshi y le informo que esa misma noche se iría._

-¿Pero porque esta noche Reborn?-cuestionaba Tsuna mientras firmaba unos últimos papeles.

-Entre más pronto sea mejor ¿no crees?.

-Pues sí pero…

-Oye-le llamo la atención- fue idea tuya todo este ajetreo, no me salgas con "es muy pronto aun", si vas querer hacer esto, que sea lo más pronto posible.

-Pues si-lo miro- pero, ¿no crees que es mucho para ti solo buscar a esas personas?.

-¿Quién se encargó de encontrar a los demás miembros de _la familia_ cuando tenías tan solo quince míseros años?-le cuestionaba mientras una sonrisa algo perturbadora aparecía en su rostro, Tsuna sudo frío al ver esa sonrisa.

-B-bueno…si tú dices está bien…-suspiro pesadamente- ¿a qué lugar iras?.

-Al continente americano-sonrió.

-Ah…el continente americano-contesto Tsuna como si nada…-¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!?, ¿¡Al continente americano!?, ¡no estarás aquí por meses!.

-¿Y?.

-¿¡Como que "Y"!?-contesto eufórico-¡por lo menos no volverás en seis meses o más!.

-No creí que fueses a extrañarme tanto Dame-Tsuna.

-¡No es por eso!...solo que…¿Quién cuidara de Kyoko y Haru?.

-Lambo, siempre lo hace la vaca estúpida.

-¿¡Y Bianchi!?.

-Recuerda que Bianchi esta con Fuuta, fueron a Japón.

-Bueno al menos llévate a alguno de los guardianes.

-Imposible, ellos tienen que estar aquí contigo, además solo venía a informarte que mi vuelo ya está casi por salir, así que me voy.

-Reborn…está bien.

-Bien-se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta y tomo su equipaje.

_Para pronto es tarde, el hitman llego antes de lo esperado al aeropuerto y justo cuando anunciaron su vuelo y solo se dirigió a entregar su boleto y mostrar su pasaporte para subir al avión pronto, y una vez que ya se encontraba dentro del avión miro de reojo su hombro para dejar mostrar a su fiel y pequeño camaleón._

_-_Los traeremos pronto León-sonrió mientras acariciaba al pequeño camaleón-será un viaje largo pero interesante-se acomodó bien en su asiento y se dispuso a descansar un buen rato.

_Pronto el avión que venía desde el continente europeo hizo su aterrizaje en tierras del continente americano, específicamente en estados unidos, el hitman bajo lo más pronto posible del avión y se dirigió a tomar un taxi que lo llevase al centro de la ciudad._

-¿A dónde lo llevo?-pregunto el taxista.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el puente peatonal fronterizo?-cuestiono el hombre de las patillas rizadas.

-Cerca del _Downtown_-contesto.

-Bien, llévame para haya-contesto Reborn mientras subía al taxi.

-Como usted diga-dijo el taxista mientras aceleraba, sintió una penetrante mirada que era obviamente de Reborn a lo que solo le miro por el espejo retrovisor.

-Apúrate-se limitó a contestar mientras sentía como el taxista aceleraba, bueno ese "acelerar" era más bien un "pisale todo lo que acelere por tu miserable vida".

_Así Reborn llego más rápido de lo previsto al Downtown y se dirigió lo más pronto posible hacia el puente peatonal, le era algo complicado entender el valor de la moneda aunque sabía con certeza que eran los dólares y las famosas "pesetas", pronto se encontraba cruzando los límites del puerto fronterizo y a mitad del puente alcanzo a ver que decía "Welcome to México", ¿México? ¿Por qué en la información que saco no decía que tendría que ir hasta México?, en fin lo averiguaría después, llego a "esa ciudad de México" y claramente pudo ver que todo era muy diferente, para empezar los vehículos tenían la manejará del lado izquierdo…por otro lado las personas hablaban español bueno para el no era complicado entenderlo puesto por que…estamos hablando de Reborn, un ex-arcobaleno y el mejor hitman de todo el mundo de la mafia, y claro como no entenderlo y hablarlo si en las familias con las que han hecho negocio y se han aliado también hay miembros de España._

_Empezó a caminar y no paso ni una cuadra, se detuvo en un bar escondido llamado "Emiliano's Tequila bar", entro y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en uno de los bancos de la barra del bar, pronto llego el bartender y ordeno un whisky en las rocas._

-Un whisky en las rocas-dijo el bartender mientras dejaba el vaso cerca de Reborn.

-Gracias-contesto el hitman mientras bebía del vaso y observaba de reojo como el bartender lo miraba a lo que Reborn solo arqueo una ceja.

-Usted no es de por aquí ¿verdad?-cuestiono el bartender.

-¿Por?.

-Sus patillas…

-¿Qué hay con eso?-contesto secamente mientras tocaba una de sus patillas y lo miro amenazadoramente, a lo que el bartender sudó frío.

-N-no hay nada de malo en eso-se excusó- a…al contrario se ven bien…-trago saliva y saco valor de sabrá donde y volvió a hablar- digo que…a lo que me refiero con que si usted no es de aquí es por su acento, ¿viene de estados unidos?.

-¿Quién sabe?-contesto con su tono habitual de voz.

-Ya veo…

_Reborn termino de tomar su whisky y dejo el baso en la barra de madera bien tallada y embarnizada, miro al bartender el mismo lo miro dudoso de recoger el baso…enserio aquel hombre de patillas rizadas era muy extraño…al final el bartender opto por recoger el baso, en un movimiento invisible para el cantinero el hombre de patillas rizadas había puesto sobre la barra un folder, el cantinero le lanzo una mirada de incredulidad y empezó a querer hablar._

-Y-ya…-una gota de sudor paso por su rostro y el tono de su voz era muy bajo-ya…ya di mi cuota…-termino de decir el bartender, Reborn tras escuchar esa palabras arqueo una ceja y lo miro incrédulo, ¿Qué carajos pasaba?.

-¿Cuota?-cuestiono Reborn arqueando una ceja.

-S-si…el viernes pasado di parte de mi cuota mensual…

-¿de qué carajos hablas?-cuestiono Reborn-solo quiero saber si estas personas visitan con frecuencia tu bar-dijo mostrándole el contenido del folder.

-Ohh…-suspiro aliviado el cantinero mientras posaba su vista en el folder-uhmm veamos ellos...si, efectivamente vienen con frecuencia…-el cantinero al notar la malicia en los ojos de Reborn sudor frío-p-pero son solo universitarios…

-Sí, eso lo sé-contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-entrégueles esto cuando vengan-dijo colocando dos sobres en la barra-confiare en que solo usted se los entregara…nadie más y nadie menos, solo ellos y punto.

-E-est-esta b-bi-bien.

-Ciao-dijo por último y se fue de aquel lugar.

_Mientras, por otro lado no tan lejos del mismo lugar se encontraba un muchacho que igual parecía tener no más de veinticinco años, el a diferencia del de patillas rizadas, er rubio de ojos azules vistiendo ropa militarizada y con un rifle en su espalda, aparentaba hacer ejercicio pero en realidad buscaba algo…bueno a alguien, observaba como jóvenes pasaban y pasaban, viendo sus rostros, sin ningún éxito ninguno era al que buscaba, decidió sentarse en una banca cerca de un kiosco observando su folder._

-Se supone que debería encontrarte pronto, no he venido desde lejos para nada, ¡kora!.

_Las personas lo veían un tanto raro, ¿por sus ropas?, no claro que no, en esa ciudad era ya algo muy normal ver "soldados" por todos lados, lo que llamo la atención fue su última expresión "¡Kora!" y quizás un poco su acento y claro por último que un soldado fuese rubio y ojos azules, esa debía ser una buena broma._

-Oye-se acercó a una persona que estaba sentada en el kiosco mientras veía la fotografía que contenía su folder, pero al momento de levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta que tendría que dejar de buscar y esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Disculpa?-cuestiono un muchacho aperlado de vestimentas algo hippies.

-Al fin te encuentro, ¡kora!.

-¿Qué? –Cuestiono algo confundido- ¿hermano estas perdido?.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, he venido para empezar tu entrenamiento, uh –el joven rubio vio la foto que tenía en su folder- en esta foto te ves más joven Jesús, kora.

-¿Qué?, ¿cuál foto?-cuestiono algo confundido y asustado, porque pues es lógico, como un joven que recién conoció sepa su nombre sin haberse presentado? Y más cuando aún si le muestra una fotografía de hace años cuando él estaba en preparatoria.

-¡E-espera!,¿¡cómo sabes mi nombre!?, ¿¡de donde sacaste esa foto!?, ¿¡Y quien eres!?.

-Esas preguntas déjalas para después, Mi nombre es Collonnelo, y he venido desde Italia para entrenarte, ¡kora!.

-¿¡Italia!?, debes estar fumado…¿entrenarme?, este…si es esto algún tipo de juego yo no tengo tiempo, estoy en medio de algo importante no tengo tiempo para juegos...y aparte, ¡hace mucho que termine mi servicio militar!.

-¿Que dices?, ¿juegos?, ¿¡esto te parece algún tipo de juego!?-decía mientras tomaba el rifle que llevaba en su espalda y apuntaba al joven aperlado.

-¿¡Q-que haces con eso!?, ¡guarda eso o estaremos en grabes problemas!-hablaba temerosamente mientras observaba que no hubiera _cierto tipo de personas _alrededor.

-Pues para que sepas que no es juego, ¡kora!, ¿y que es peligroso?.

-Mira…_"Parece que este no sabe nada…¿será de aquí?, ¿de dónde habrá salido?, usualmente aquí no hay soldados rubios y menos de ojos de color" _ -pensaba- ahmm…¿te gustan las donas?.

-¿A qué viene eso?, kora.

_El muchacho solo se limitó a suspirar resignado-_Vamos a mi casa, esta algo retirada…pero vamos-empezó a caminar en dirección donde se encontraba el transporte urbano.

_Por otra parte un poco apartada del centro de la ciudad, en las calles se encontraba un muchacho de cabello afro caminando con los auriculares puestos sin prestar mucha atención a lo que sucedía, de igual forma cerca de ahí casi nunca pasaban cosas interesantes o fuera de lo normal._

_Llego a su casa y entro, aparentemente no se encontraba nadie, sus padres eran maestros así que escasas veces llegaba a verlos en casa, dejo sus cosas en la sala y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador buscando algún bocadillo en lo que calentaba la comida que su madre le había dejado ya preparada, aunque se percató de que había alguien en la cocina, aparentemente tratando de llamar su atención pero era en vano el joven aun traía consigo los auriculares en sus oídos hasta que sintió que le arrojaron algo y lo esquivo._

-¿Pero qué carajos fue eso?.

-El gran…El gran…y-faltaba de aire por a ver gritado bastante tiempo- poderoso…Skull lo ha logrado…-cayo desmayado.

-¿Eh?...-vio a un joven un poco más alto que el, pero se desplomo en el suelo-¿pero que carajos?, mi madre de nuevo trayendo personas desconocidas a casa…ah no tiene remedio-toco su frente en forma de resignación y se llevó recargado en su hombro al muchacho y lo dejo en una habitación que estaba vacía-al menos espero que no me des molestias –susurro y se esfumo.

_En menos de veinte minutos el muchacho de cabellos afro se sentó a observar al chico que llevaba consigo un casco, algo raro, ¿cuándo se veía a un muchacho que no pasaba de los veintitrés años con vestimenta de motociclista?, a este le dio algo de curiosidad he intento quitar el casco para poder ver al joven…intento fallido recibiendo un manotazo por parte del muchacho**.**_

-¿Pero qué demonios?.

-¡NO TOQUES AL GRAN SKULL!.

-¿El gran sk-que?.

-¡Skull… L!.

-¿Skull?, ¿quién eres?.

-Soy el gran motociclista que ha escapado de la muerte por muchas ocasiones, ¡el gran Skull!.

-no tiene lógica, eres solo un muchachounos tres años mayor que yo..

-¿¡Que!?, oh espera –este se encontraba revisando un folder que llevaba consigo- eres…¿¡Emanuel cierto!?.

-Eh…si…¿espera como lo sabes?, ¿porque tienes información mía en ese folder?.

-¡El gran Skull lo ha vuelto a lograr!, oh al fin te encontré, ¡cuando mis sempais lo sepan aprenderán a respetarme como se debe!...¿eh qué?, ¿información tuya?, ¿tenerla yo?, pues claro que si, después de todo, ¡si quieres ser un gran _guardián de la mafia_ tienes que ser entrenado con tiempo de anticipación!.

-Oye…no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, el final de semestre me espera, y no puedo desperdiciar el tiempo para jugar contigo.

-¿¡Que!?, ¡pero si no es un juego!, mira –le muestra el folder el cual tenía información, datos extra y fotografías de el mismo muchacho Emanuel.

-A ver –decidió seguirle el "juego" un rato, aunque al ver la información que contenía aquel folder, no cualquier persona la podría poseer o sacarla de cierta manera tan fácil, y noto algo extra_ñ_o…¿desde cuándo podía entender la lectura Italiana?, ¿y esa flama que poseía dicha información?, parecía quemar con da_ños _severos lo cual no paso por sentir curiosidad al tocar aquella flama, ¿y esas fotos?, ¿cómo sabían de su novia Vicky?, ¿y que sus padres eran maestros?.

-¿Ahora me crees genio?-reprocho Skull.

-¿De dónde conseguiste esto?, ¿quién te mando?.

-El joven _Decimo Vongola._

-¿Vong…que?.

-Es una larga historia que te contare si mantienes esto en secreto de tus padres y me das hospedaje, no te cobrare dinero más que solo pediré comida y vivir cierto tiempo aquí, aparte sé que tus padres son algo estrictos…habrá que mantener esto en secreto pase lo que pase.

-De acuerdo…pero solo porque tengo curiosidad de saber ciertas cosas…no me meteré a ese juego de ser "un guardián de la mafia", jugar a eso me traería problemas o ya estaría muerto…

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? –pregunto con mucha curiosidad Skull.

-Bueno mira, veras, es algo largo de contar, pero igual te contare, tengo todo el fin de semana para hacerlo, solo te diré que…este lugar no es tan seguro como se aparenta, esta es una de las ciudades más peligrosas del país.

-Cuéntame más –agrego un intrigado Skull con un semblante algo serio- necesito saber más de lo que pasa alrededor de Emanuel-sama para poder protegerlo.

-¿Emanuel-sama?, bueno te diré pero déjame ir a comer, tengo hambre.

* * *

Y bueno, eso es to-tootoo todoo amigos :D (?), en fin me largo, no he dormido en dos dias -_-


	4. Búsqueda & Casualidades II

hey!, aquí de nuevo yo reportandome ;D, amm dejo el siguiente capitulo, no es tan largo como pensaba que fuera, pero espero que sea de su agrado~, en fin khr! no me pertenece akjsakjda de Amano-sensei solo los Oc son mios~

* * *

**Capítulo 3.- Búsqueda & Casualidades **

**Pt. 2**

_En México…_

_Por otro lado en una casa de alto, se veía llegar a cierto joven que vestía su playera de cuadros, un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y sus converse, al parecer se encontraba sola la casa, no había rastro de que hubiera alguien así que solo se dirigió a su cuarto a encender su computadora para escuchar música, aunque se percató de algo al momento de querer sentarse en su silla de escritorio…_

-¿¡Qué demonios!? –se quejó cayendo al suelo de sentón y viendo al causante de su caída.

-Eres demasiado distraído que no pudiste notar que eso fue una ilusión –sonó una voz en el cuarto, el muchacho volteaba a todos lados, cada rincón de su habitación para encontrar al due_ño _de esa voz sin tener éxito alguno.

-¿Una ilusión?, ¡sabía que la hamburguesa que me comí en _el triángulo*_ tenía algo!-puso sus manos en su cabeza- ¡seguro me le pusieron droga o algo para estar delirando y que las cosas se movieran solas!.

-¡Idiota!-le lanzo un objeto dejándose mostrar a una persona no muy alta de estatura, con aparentemente unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años con vestimentas raras, como un tipo túnica que cubría todo su cuerpo solo dejando mostrar parte de sus piernas las cuales eran cubiertas completamente por botas muy largas, una capucha en su cabeza que cubría parte de su rostro solo mostrando de la nariz para abajo, y dejando caer varios mechones de cabello color índigo y unas manchitas al lado de las mejillas del mismo color de su cabello- no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto sin que me den dinero a cambio…-suspiro- me llamo _Mammon _y estoy aquí para entrenarte.

-¿Decías algo?-cuestiono tranquilamente el muchacho como si nada pasara, al parecer no presto atención a lo que la otra personadecía, se había perdido en una clase de laguna mental o mejor dicho se fue en su "momento de lucidez", y ahora contestaba como si ver a esa persona toda encapuchada fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Esto va para largo…uh…-revisa su folder- L…¿Peña?...si Peña…necesito que pongas atención a lo que se te va a decir, que si me haces volver a repetirlo tendrás que darme dinero a cambio.

-¿¡Que!?, espera, ¿eres como alguna clase de mago?.

-¡nh!, ¡solo escucha de una buena vez y pon atención!, fuiste seleccionado para ser un guardián de la _nueva generación de la familia Vongola, el décimo jefe de la familia _a decidido seleccionarlos con mucho tiempo de anticipación para cuando llegue el momento estén realmente preparados.

-¿Eh?...

-No entendiste cier…

-¡Okay ya!, esto es algo así como un tipo _juego_ –hablo el muchacho haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, aunque el pareciera no entender las cosas, en realidad si lo hacía, solo que él siempre ha preferido agregar un "toque de diversión"- pero si estamos hablando de ser _un guardián, _de ¿qué tipo o clase seria?.

-Vaya, me quitas un peso de encima al ver que si hayas entendido…nh, por el momento seré tu _"tutor"_, solo una cosa…tu familia no debe saber de esto…NADIE absolutamente nadie de tu familia debe saberlo...ni tus amigos…

-Yaa yaa~

-¡Nh!-al escuchar esa exclamación tan calmada y a la vez familiar, el sujeto encapuchado no pudo evitar sentir un gran escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Una cosa-hablo el muchacho, llamando la atención de la persona encapuchada- ya me dirás ¿si eres algún tipo de mago?.

-Uh…-pensó un momento en responder la pregunta de aquel muchacho, pues si apenas lo conocía, aunque si iba ser su _discípulo _tendría que hacérselo saber de algún modo- me concentro en las ilusiones.

-¿Ilusiones?-cuestiono aun con más curiosidad el muchacho.

-Solo te diré eso, me tendrías que dar dinero si te digo más de eso en estos momentos.

-Eres interesante…y_ avaricioso_…dijiste algo de un entrenamiento, cuando empezara?.

-En cuanto termines tus clases –dicho esto Mammon solo se desvaneció pues ya había cumplido con cierta parte del trato- ese sujeto…_"algunas de sus exclamaciones eran molestas…"_ –pensó y mascullaba entre dientes aunque se había percatado de un leve sonrojo en su mejilla.

_Por otro lado, en el instituto Tecnológico, se encontraba aquel muchacho de cabellos chinos alborotados y lentes viendo a la nada como si hubiera algo muy interesante ahí, aunque eso no fue impedimento para darse cuenta de que tenían rato siguiéndole el paso._

-¿Qué necesitas? –cuestiono el muchacho de lentes sin voltear hacía atrás.

-Vaya, todo este tiempo pensé que eras un distraído, pero ya me di cuenta de que no –contesto un hombre alto y delgado, veinticinco años aparentemente, de cabellos verdes algo alborotados, que traía consigo unos lentes redondos solo sobrepuestos y una bata blanca encima de su ropa normal.

-¿De dónde saliste tú?-volvió a cuestionar el muchacho de lentes y cabellos chinos.

-Pues veras…vengo siguiéndote desde hace buen rato, pero me di cuenta de que ya sabias de que te perseguía así que…para hablar del asunto, ¿Por qué no te parece que vayamos a tomar un café o algo? –hablo el joven de pelo verde mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-B-Bueno…una taza de café no hará daño…

-Pues anda, ¿Qué esperas?-Hablaba el joven de pelo verde mientras caminaba y en el suelo se abría una compuerta secreta por la que empezó a caminar tranquilamente.

-_"¿Un pasaje secreto?, ¿Qué clase de persona es esta?"-_pensaba el muchacho de cabellos chinos mientras solo seguía al joven de cabello verde mientras observaba con cuidado cada lugar de esa misteriosa compuerta- ¿tu hiciste este pasaje?.

-¿No es genial?, digo no es la gran cosa ni lo que realmente esperaba, pero de algo me sirve, aunque al principio dude de hacer un pasaje así ya que no pensé que me fuera útil, pero creo que he encontrado la forma de poder hacer mis investigaciones por todo el mundo de una manera más sencilla que ir transportándome por submarinos y otros medios.

_-"¿¡Que!?, ¿¡qué clase de persona es esta!?, en definitiva no es común…pero…¿habrá estado bien que haya decidido aceptar venir con él?, digo…esto me da curiosidad, se ve interesante pero…"_

-Oye-paro de caminar el hombre de pelo verde y se sentó en una de sus sillas-sé que estás pensando en que sí estuvo bien en que me siguieras hasta por acá, y en que si soy una buena persona y todas esas pequeñas diminutas cosas que pasan por tu cerebrito…pero créeme que sí, aparte no pienso hacer algo malo, no aun por ahora pero ya que estas aquí déjame decirte para que te he estado buscando –hablaba tranquilamente mientras en las pantallas que tenía en su "pequeño" laboratorio subterráneo y tomaba una taza de café que les traía un pequeño robot- como veras, tengo algo de tiempo que estuve investigando sobre ti.

-_"¡Stalker!-_pensó-¿Qué?-pregunto algo confuso el muchacho de cabellos chinos mientras tomaba una taza de café- ¿Cómo que investigando sobre mí?.

-Ahora lo sabrás.

_El hombre de cabellos verdes volvió a dar un trago a su taza de café tranquilamente mientras hacía unos movimientos en el teclado dando a mostrar en los monitores videos que había grabado al momento en que llego a ese país, el joven de cabellos chinos quedó anonado con los ojos demasiado ensanchados y sus lentes caídos al ver todo lo que había hecho en todos estos días atrás._

-Pero…¿Cómo es que tu…

-Unas simples cámaras de súper miniatura de alta definición, con lo mejor en tecnología programadas obviamente por mí, pero igual eso es lo de menos-alardeaba el joven de cabellos verdes mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

-¿Acaso eres alguna clase de espía?, ¿sabes qué?, yo me largo de aquí, por mucho que me interese este lugar no puedo seguir aquí con una persona la cual no conozco y es totalmente un extraño este al pendiente de todo lo que yo haga o no haga.

_Dicho esto el muchacho de cabellos chinos solo se disponía a buscar la salida a través de esos largos túneles oscuros._

-Como quieras-contestó para sí mismo Verde mientras veía como aquel muchacho buscaba alguna salida-bueno…al menos se con certeza que vas a volver a este lugar-miro el folder que le fue entregado por Reborn mientras removía la hoja con información del muchacho de cabellos chinos-bueno solo quedas tu-dijo mientras miraba el otro papel y una sonrisa ¿perversa? Se dibujaba en su rostro.

**__**_Laredo, Tx, USA…_

_En la cafetería del instituto LCC anteriormente había ido cierta muchacha de cabello rojo, más bien fue obligada…podría acusarlos de secuestro, pero a decir verdad no estaba de muy buen ánimo que digamos, así que solo se quedó sentada donde mismo mirando el pequeño humo que salía de su café._

_-"Quiero irme ya…-_pensaba para si misma la muchacha-_estar entre todo este hervidero de personas me sofoca, a parte…_-miro por unos instantes el grupo de amigos que estaba enfrente de ella-_a excepción de los que cursaron el año pasado conmigo, a leguas se nota que a estas otras personas no les agrado…bueno al final de cuentas me vale, no vivo de ellos y no me voy a morir por no agradarle a las personas"._

-¿Qué piensas?-cuestiono Ariel.

-Nada, quiero irme ya-contesto en seco.

-Tu juras…solamente porque Montse no vino, aparte...

-¿Cómo sigue Alexis?-cuestiono la pelirroja.

-Pues…a lo que he visto…un poco mejor…la muerte de su mamá le afecto mucho…

-Cierto...¿cuánto a pasado de eso?.

-Fácilmente como una o dos semanas-contesto Ariel.

-Tiene poco…es lógico que trate de actuar normal…-se levantó de su silla-me voy.

-¿¡Eh!?, ¡Tu dijiste que esperarías a que estuviera libre!.

-Fue tu mente quien creyó que yo dije eso-contesto despreocupadamente- además…tengo sueño, nos vemos otro día Ariel-se despidió de él y salió de la cafetería lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies pues sabía que su amigo iría por ella.

_Para pronto la muchacha pelirroja se fue a esperar el metro, para su suerte justo cuando llego lo abordo y se fue, pronto llego al centro y pago los setenta y cinco centavos para cruzar el puente, llego a una esquina a esperar a que los carros dejaran de pasar y cruzo la calle, mientras seguía caminando llevaba puesto sus auriculares escuchando música, pronto tuvo que parar en otra esquina a esperar a que pasaran de nuevo los carros, pero algo…bueno alguien llamó su atención…momento ¿A dónde se había ido ese tipo?, era un sujeto alto, de piel blanca, cabello negro y atado a una larga trenza con ojos afilados y color medio rojizos, las facciones de su cara eran muy finas y delineadas._

_-"Creo que debo dejar de tomar tanto café…"-_fue lo único que pensó la pelirroja mientras cruzaba la calle para poder llegar al local del transporte urbano-"_aunque…¿habrá sido una jugarreta de mi mente?...yo estoy segura de que lo vi…y sus ropas…¿¡eran chinas!?"._

* * *

bien como dije no es tan largo...pero espero que les haya gustado ;D, ya en el proximo capitulo se iran revelando mas cosas de estos Oc y solo faltan tres Oc de encontrarse con dos de los arcobalenos pero ya sera en el siguiente capitulo ;D, y claro de los personajes originales de katekyo hitman reborn!, en fin ahora me largo son las 2:50am y tengo clases en un rato xD

Ciao-ciao~


	5. Presentación I

jojojo~, actualizo cada que puedo y debo aprovechar!, pues los martes y jueves no tengo clases en el colegio, y aparte...de que en diciembre empiezan finales y debo salvar el semestre x.x, y...de que en esta semana debo de re-inscribirme para alcanzar buenas clases y buen horario~, en fin dejo el capítulo, como siempre khr! blah blah blah no es mio blah blah es de Akira Amano, y blah blah blah los Oc son mios D:

* * *

**Capítulo 4.- Presentación.**

**Pt. 1**

_Cuartel de Varia, sede Francesa…_

_El famoso grupo independiente de Vongola, más bien conocido como Varia, un grupo de personas sumamente peligrosas en el mundo de la mafia, se encontraban en la sede Francesa, bueno últimamente se la pasaban solo ahí dado que la mayoría de sus misiones eran en Francia, por lo tanto ya no iban tan seguido a Italia a menos de que fuera de suma importancia._

_Y bueno como era de esperarse de Varia, su cuartel era sumamente enorme, bueno en pocas palabras un Castillo con la fachada idéntica al castillo del Loira, solo que este se encontraba escondido entre los profundos bosques franceses. _

_Todo estaba muy tranquilo, era paz, armonía algo que raras veces hay en ese lugar…bueno en cualquiera que se encuentre Varia…_

**_¡POOOOOOOOM!_**

_Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la planta más alta del castillo._

-¿¡Pero que carajos pasa!?-cuestiono gritando Squalo.

-Ushishishishi~, seguro que fue Levi-contesto _el príncipe destripador._

-Levi-senpai no es tan querido en Varia-se escuchó una voz monótona de un muchacho de cabellos verdes con un enorme sombrero de rana, que se encontraba echado en un sillón con un libro en la cara-¿Por qué simplemente no lo echan de Varia o lo matan?.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión estúpida rana-contesto Belphegor.

-Fran~-le llamo Lussuria-mejor habla cuando se te sea requerido-pidió amablemente el sol de los Varia.

-El capitán Squalo pregunto-contesto con su típico tono de voz monótono mientras se acomodaba en el sillón- por cierto…¿A dónde dicen que fue Mammon-senpai?, estar en el cuartel es muy aburrido sin ella.

-Fue a un asunto con los demás ex arcobaleno-contesto de mala gana Squalo mientras se tiraba perezosamente en un sillón-quien sabe cuándo volverá.

_Todos soltaron un suspiro con pesadez mientras volvía cada quien a lo suyo, Squalo tirado en un sillón, Fran leyendo un libro, Bel lanzando cuchillos a la pared y Lussuria…bueno él se entretenía viendo nuevos artículos de moda, todos están tranquilos…_

**_¡PLAAAFT!_**

_Se escuchó resonar la puerta, todos se pusieron en guardia __hasta que supieron quién era el "agresor"._

-¡VOOOOOOI!, ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDAS TE PASA ESTÚPIDO!?-grito Squalo apuntándolo con su espada.

-Tsk-bufó el hombre de cabellos alborotados color negro y ojos carmesí, mientras le arrojaba unos documentos a Squalo y terminaba por arrojarle una botella de licor que venía bebiéndose.

-Ushishishishi~, el jefe está molesto.

-No me pregunto porque-contesto sarcásticamente Fran mientras seguía leyendo su libro.

-ho ho ho~-reía Lussuria.

-¿¡QUE MIERDAS TE PASA Y QUE ES ESTO!?-gritaba eufóricamente Squalo todo empapado de licor mientras señalaba los documentos que le fueron arrojados por Xanxus.

-Tienen trabajo escorias-fue lo último que dijo para irse de esa sala de estar.

-¿Trabajo?-cuestionaron Bel y Fran, Lussuria solo rio mientras de sus lentes salía un brillo.

-¡Estúpido jefe bastardo!-exclamo Squalo mientras abría los documentos y sus pupilas se hacían pequeñas-¿Qué carajos?...

-¿Qué es?-cuestiono Bel acercándose a Squalo para ver los documentos.

-¿Quiénes son estas personas capitán Squalo?-cuestiono monótonamente Fran mientras también miraba unos papeles.

-Ho ho ho ho~-rio Lussuria-esto será divertido~.

_En México…otra vez…_

_Ya era otro día para empezar clases y la jornada laboral de trabajo, eran las seis de la mañana y el sol estaba por salir…bueno eso se explicaba debido al cambio de horario y aparte de que el clima ya no era templado y fresco, si no frio…era curioso usualmente en Noviembre el clima es cálido pero el invierno se adelantó._

**_Cesar POV._**

_¡Hey, buen día!, me encuentro saliendo de mi casa para ir a la universidad donde estudio comercio exterior…oh si mi nombre es Cesar Valenzuela, ¡Y soy el mejor de todos!, haha hay que tener optimismo ¿Qué no?, bueno ¿Qué puedo decir?, es jueves y no tengo clases pero debo de presentarme debido a que tengo un examen, que fastidio la verdad…bueno hablando de mi…soy un muchacho activo, ahmm físicamente soy alto, de piel morena, cabello oscuro, de complexión normal…tengo veinte años de edad y de entre mis hermanos soy el mayor, aunque mi hermano Alexis el mediano lo parezca…es mucho más alto que yo…estoy estudiando para comercio exterior…ya lo había dicho…ahmm ¡tengo una novia, la mejor del mundo!, mis camaradas siempre suelen molestarme diciéndome que "tu novia es hombre", tiene más de un año que me lo dicen inclusive mi hermana, ¿había mencionado que tengo una hermana?, bueno ella se llama Tania, y a diferencia de mi estudia en el Tec. Ingeniería en sistemas computacionales, es algo difícil de explicar la razón de como supimos que éramos hermanos…en fin __estoy a unos pasos de la escuela y pues a ver cómo me va ojala se cancelara el examen, tengo demasiada flojera como para hacer un examen en jueves, ¿pero que ven mis ojos a mi mejor amigo llegar temprano a clases? ¡Imposible!, me acerque corriendo a él para saludarlo, después de todo teníamos una plática muy seria pendiente._

**_Víctor POV._**

_¿Qué onda?, soy Víctor Santos y mi vida no es tan interesante para todos ustedes, en fin tengo veintiún años recientemente los cumplí en octubre, ahmm estudio en la UAT para licenciado en administración de empresas, tengo un hijo llamado Dylan pero ya no lo volveré a ver por razones de su madre que por cierto no estoy para nada comprometido con ella, ahmm físicamente soy un muchacho alto de complexión delgada pero no tanto, tengo piel blanca, ojos oscuros y mi cabello ni se diga es demasiado negro…¿Qué más?...oh tengo una cicatriz en mi mejilla izquierda…creo que eso llama mucho la atención, bueno siempre me preguntan "¿Qué te paso? o ¿Qué historia hay tras esa cicatriz?", la verdad no es nada en especial, bueno ya no…en fin…uhmm…pues no hago nada en especial, antes trabajaba en una línea de transportes que pertenece a mi padre, pero la abandone en cuanto empecé a estudiar, uhmm de tres hermanos yo soy el mayor, bueno soy el único hombre tengo dos hermanas menores, y hace unos años descubrí que tenía otra hermana, pero ella es extranjera estudia en estados unidos ¿raro no? tengo la duda de saber si en la familia que me encuentro en realidad soy adoptado o simplemente me robaron al nacer de mi otra madre o si me encontraron en un bote de la basura, haha suena tan de novela…en fin…no soy el único tengo un buen amigo que le paso igual, de echo a los dos nos pasó al mismo tiempo, y la sorpresa que nos cayó al saber quiénes eran haha, en fin…creo que lo he visto llegar al plantel, iré con él._

**_Narración normal._**

_-_¡Hey, Víctor!-le llamo el moreno mientras se acercaba al mencionado.

-¿Qué onda?-saludo alzando la mano.

-¿Y eso que llegas temprano?.

-Los milagros existen-contesto Víctor-¿Qué haces tú aquí y en jueves?.

-Tengo examen…pero en realidad espero que al maestro se le tuerza un pie o le de artritis con este frio para que no venga y se cancele el examen.

-Que ánimos los tuyos por estudiar.

-Nee, es que enserio da hueva hacer un examen el día que no tengo clases.

-Si lo se…

_Hubo un pequeño silencio de menos de cinco minutos…_

-Ayer fui al bar al que frecuentamos…y Eloy* me volvió a decir que hay un sujeto que pregunta por nosotros dos y que lleva buscándonos aproximadamente tres meses.

-¿El mismo de la vez pasada?-cuestiono cesar mientras se sentaba en una banca.

-El mismo-este imito las acciones de su amigo- menciono que al principio que ese sujeto llego al bar, lo confundió con uno de _ellos, _pero como vio que no tenía ese tipo de intenciones de llegar con malicia al lugar que fue algo raro, al parecer es extranjero.

-¿uno de_ ellos_?-cuestiono con cierta sorpresa el moreno-es raro, pero si dice que es extranjero no creo que sea uno de _ellos _la verdad, ¿no te menciono algo más?, como algo que lo caracterice o que se yo.

-Sus patillas…

-¿Qué tiene que ver las patillas?, ¡todos las tenemos!.

-Son rizadas-dijo mientras hacia un mohín simulando unas patillas rizadas imaginarias.

-¿rizadas?...que raro, no hay muchas personas así.

-Bueno, según esto, Eloy dice que va cada dos semanas a preguntar…y hoy se harán dos semanas…y estoy seguro que ira al bar hoy.

-¿Quieres que vayamos?.

-No lo sé-contesto Víctor de manera dudosa mientras frotaba sus manos debido al frío-¿Qué pasara si en realidad es uno de _ellos_?-cesar lo miro curioso y con un deje de preocupación casi visible-yo ya no quiero tener contacto alguno con _esas personas._

-Víctor…-lo volvió a mirar-te acompaño…-miro hacia un punto no definido que no fuera a su amigo- ¿estamos juntos en esto después de todo no?.

-¿eh?...¿estás loco?, tu sabes lo que paso la última ves…y no fue para nada bueno.

-¿Y quién dice que en realidad este sujeto de las patillas rizadas es un súper mega mafioso de la mafia italiana y nos quiere como reclutas?-bromeo Cesar mientras tiraba una carcajada.

-¡No bromes imbécil!.

-Es que te tiene tan agobiado lo de hace cinco años, que aún no lo superas hahaha.

-Tu no me conocías en ese tiempo, te aseguro que si lo hubieras echo pensarías lo mismo que las demás personas…en fin-suspiro y se levantó de la banca y empezó a caminar lento-…te veo de rato, veré si llego el maestro, si no llego te espero aquí para irnos por ahí.

-Está bien-dijo Cesar mientras se levantaba de la banca para ir en dirección opuesta a la de Víctor.

_Una persona no muy lejos de ahí detrás de un árbol se encontraba recargado un hombre bien vestido de traje, con sombrero, demasiado atractivo con sus patillas rizadas tomando una taza de café mientras escuchaba detenidamente todo lo que ese par hablaban, en un principio le fastidio parecían dos viejas chismosas, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención, volvió a escuchar de "esas personas", en el tiempo que había permanecido en esa ciudad solo se la pasaba escuchando por parte de las personas hablar de "ellos", ¿Quiénes eran "esas personas"?, ¿tanto poder tenían para que media ciudad les tuviera miedo?, en fin ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo, ahora solo tenía algo en mente y era hablar lo más pronto posible con ese par de muchachos que escuchaba atentamente, "lo que el moreno dijo fue en broma…pero si en realidad supiera que es verdad", pensó el Hitman mientras hacía una sonrisa algo torcida y __siniestra a la vez, mientras _terminaba de tomar su café.

-Esta se pondrá interesante-fue lo único que dijo mientras se adentraba a la universidad.

**_Jesús POV._**

_Buen día, soy Jesús Salvador Huerta, tengo veinte años de edad y estudio ingeniería en sistemas computacionales en el Tecnológico, que de echo horita me encuentro en la escuela, voy en quinto semestre, la verdad me sorprende un poco ya que he llevado algunas materias de la carrera por segunda, buenos muchos me dicen que es la ventaja de que tú papá sea maestro de la misma universidad donde estudias, solo que este es instructor de ingeniería civil, en fin…no tengo mucho que contar sobre mí, solo diré algunas cosas que me gustan y son tocar instrumentos musicales mi favorito es el violín, el piano y la guitarra acústica y no es por ser modesto pero me han llamado en algunas ocasiones del extranjero para hacer recitales, también me gusta sacar fotografías y viajar por él mundo, por el momento se podría decir que soy "manager" de un grupo de baile el cual lidera mi novia, bueno soy una persona no muy alto para ser hombre, mi piel es entre aperlado y trigueño, mi cabello es sumamente chino y negro…no soy la persona mas interesante del mundo…pero hace como dos meses me paso algo extraño con un sujeto de bata blanca y cabello verde…momento ¿¡su cabello era verde!?, ha pasado buen rato de eso que ni cuenta me había dado hasta hoy...bueno ahora se supone que debería tener clases, pero el maestro se ha retardado…creo que no vendrá…bueno me ha servido para poder pensar más en algunas cosas que me han estado rondando en mi cabeza…salí a caminar un poco, no he visto a nadie de mis amigos y mi novia esta en clases…un momento…¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿en qué momento llegue a la compuerta del "laboratorio secreto" de ese sujeto?...esto está mal, no debería estar aquí aunque hay algo dentro de mí que dice "quédate y entra" coloque mi mano en el árbol…"¡Alguien sálveme!" grite internamente, sabía los riesgos que traería si lo hacía pero…mi curiosidad es más grande…basta lo hare y que sea lo que tenga que ser…busque el punto de acceso y se abrió…_

_-_Bien...que pase lo que vaya a pasar y punto-dije para mí mismo mientras caminaba por esos pasillos grandes, mire cada uno de los cuartos que había ¿Qué era lo que este sujeto pensaba?, ¡es un genio!, ni con todo lo que tengo de intelecto yo no podría diseñar algo de esto.

_Volví a caminar, hasta que del otro lado de una puerta alcance a escuchar que hablaba con alguien más, ¿una mujer? y hablaba con alguien más por teléfono, momento…¡esa mujer habla el francés perfecto!, ¿Qué clase de personas son?...ojala entendiera algo de lo que hablan._

-Bien, tengo la cantidad de dinero que me pediste-le escuche hablar al hombre de cabellos verdes, imposible no reconocer su voz-ahora haz tu parte del trato Viper.

-De acuerdo…y no me llames Viper o olvídate del trato-escuche a la mujer hablar, que para mí fortuna empezaron hablar español con el acento de ellos claro está-¿en verdad crees que esto le dé más fuerza las cajas armas y los anillos?.

_¿Cajas armas y anillos?, ¿Qué es eso?...bueno tengo algo más que investigar llegando a casa, me quede un rato más ahí escuchando su plática, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegue?, entre la línea telefónica parece que la mujer era la que tenía la llamada pero no entendía nada solo se alcanzaban a escuchar gritos, insultos, risas como si fueran de un travestí y un psicópata, algo que resalto mucho fue una expresión que dice "¡VOII!" y la risa del psicópata que era algo de "shishishi~", que personas tan raras…__en fin creo que ya debo salir de aquí antes de que me vuelva loco. _

* * *

taraaaan~(?),y si el chico de cabello chino volvió al laboratorio de verde xD, admitamoslo todos tendríamos curiosidad de estar en el (?), es todo por hoy, tal ves al rato coloque la segunda parte de esto x.x, en este capítulo puse a dos de los OC que faltaban poner, son los dos primeros obviamente ;D (?), si son unos completos imbeciles (?), yaa~ ¿que sera el trabajo que Xaxuns les dio a los demás de varia?, en el quinto o sexto capitulo se sabra ;D, creo que la segunda parte de esto es mas largo xD, so...me largo a dormir maximo dos o tres horas xD, ya~, espero que haya sido de su agrado ;D.

Ciao-Ciao~


	6. Presentación II

Hallooou (?), he aquí de fastidiosa de nuevo shoo :DD (?), traigo la continuación y así :D, como siempre khr! no es mio, si no de Akira Amano, yo solo tengo en posesión a los OC :DD, por cierto, agradezco sus reviews, así como ustedes se divierten leyendo la historia tambien me divierto yo escribiendo nuevos capitulos, porque estos son los primeros y solo los modifico en algo en fin xD.

**yoss natsuki,** Fon ya aparesera jojojo~, por cierto de que si crees que esa conversación entre víctor y cesar, haha hay mas de esas...es que esos personajes son tan idiotas (?), los de más tambien pero cada uno a su modo (?), siento que te vas a morir de la risa con cada ocurrencia de cesar y victor, en fin me alegra que la historia te guste :DD.

** ,** haha que buena onda que te guste xD!, trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo D:, espero que este capítulo también te guste y te cause gracia ;DD, por cierto quiero seguir leyendo de tus fics, son buenos :DD.

**kirana-Taisho,** jojojo lo siento, tenía que cortarle pero ya puedes continuar leyendo, no problem (?), y si tambien siento no se...a veces siento raro escribiendo de estos personajes en mexico, es raro xD, pero a la vez chistoso y no se...random (?), en fin ambas sabemos como esta el asunto así que mas o menos es algo predecible la trama con respecto a "ellos y esas personas", Reborn los matara jojojo (?).

**Solitaria Dame,** haha me gustan los OC pero no soy de usarlos siempre, me aburren (?), pero esta ves quise usarlos en una historia de khr!, y obvio ya se esta desenlazando poco a poco la trama y así, me alegra que te guste mi loca historia xDD.

en fin, sha dejo aquí la continuación del fic jojojo (?)

* * *

**Capítulo 5.- Presentación**

**Pt. 2**

_En Italia, ya oscurecía antes de lo normal claro debido al horario de invierno, en la mansión de Vongola no pasaba nada en especial, todos hacían sus rutinas diarias y nocturnas, todo estaba bien excepto por la ausencia del ex-arcobaleno del pacificador del sol, más conocido como el tutor espartano y el mejor asesino a sueldo de todo el mundo de la mafia. En el comedor se encontraban todos los miembros de Vongola preparándose para cenar, excepto Hibari, él era el grumpy cat de la "familia" y odiaba a "todos", por eso solo cenaba en sus dominios._

-Décimo-llamo su mano derecha-¿Cuánto cree que tarde en volver Reborn-san?.

-La verdad...no tengo idea-contesto Tsuna- ya han pasado seis meses desde que se fue.

-Manda cartas o telegramas-contesto Lambo de manera aburrida mientras jugueteaba con los utensilios del comedor-pudiendo llamar directamente con Tsuna o cualquiera de Vongola, y no…el bastardo prefiere mandar cartas o telegramas que tardan meses en llegar.

-Haha~-rio la lluvia-Lambo tiene razón en eso…pero quizás hay alguna razón por lo que usa ese antiguo método.

-Jefe-le llamo Chrome al décimo-¿y Reborn-san ya encontró a _ellos_?-esto último capto la atención de todos los presentes en el comedor.

_-¿Ellos?_-cuestiono I-pin con duda.

-¿Quiénes son _ellos _Tsuna?-otro cuestionamiento más por parte de Yamamoto.

-Si décimo, cuéntenos-agrego la tormenta con mucha intriga y curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Lo sabrán en su debido tiempo chicos-Tsuna suspiro con pesadez-oh por cierto…oni-san ¿le llego a varia lo que envié?.

-Por supuesto Sawada-contesto el sol tranquilamente, para segundos después ser como siempre, enérgico-¡Yo mismo me encargue al extremo de que les llegara!.

-Eso me tranquiliza, gracias oni-san~.

-Chicos-salió una muchacha de cabellos largos color naranja de la cocina-la cena ya viene en camino.

-Gracias Kyoko-chan-contesto Tsuna.

-Ya era hora-dijo Lambo-muero de hambre.

-Todo está casi listo~-agrego animadamente otra muchacha que salía de la cocina también, pero ella era castaña y de cabello corto.

-Mujer estúpida-se limitó a decir Gokudera.

-¡Haru no es estúpida!-se quejó-¡eso ya debería saberlo Gokudera-san!~ .

_Los demás miembros solo rieron a tales reacciones de ambas personas, ¡god, ya tenían veinticuatro y veinticinco años y seguían peleando como cuando eran adolescentes!._

-¿eh?, ¿A dónde vas I-pin?-cuestiono Tsuna al verla levantarse del comedor a su hermana _pequeña _provocando que toda la "familia" volteara a verla.

-Ooh…-pensó unos segundos que decir mientras guardaba su celular, pues sabía que no podía mentirle a Tsuna, y menos ponerse nerviosa debido a la intuición del mencionado-oh pues…recordé que tenía unas tareas pendientes del instituto, solo eso y pues…debo hacerlas ya que son para mañana…

-¿Segura?-cuestionaron Miura y Kyoko al mismo tiempo, la muchacha de cabellos negros solo asintió y atino a irse.

-Momento…¿Qué ese camino es para ir a…

-Dejémosla-habló firmemente Tsuna-tendrá sus razones, ahora todos por favor vamos a cenar.

_Después de eso todos solamente asintieron y se pusieron a cenar mientras hablaban de cosas triviales y random._

**_Jesús POV._**

___¡Demonios, ya voy tarde a la primera clase y tengo examen!...corrí y corrí por los pasillos hasta que llegue mi salón de clases, llegue agitado y con falta de aire…lo curioso…no había nada en el salón, ni mis demás compañeros de clase y ni el maestro…eso fue raro…me espere un rato más ahí y nadie venía, bueno pues mejor para mí, descanso un rato y tengo más tiempo para estudiar lo del examen…¡oh por cierto, con todo este ajetreo olvide presentarme!, soy Jesús Colunga, y tengo veinte años de edad, bueno dentro de un mes cumpliré los veintiuno, ahmm pues voy en quinto semestre y estudio sistemas computacionales en el tecnológico de la ciudad, uhmm no tengo una vida tan interesante, me gustan muchos tipos de música aunque me gusta más el rock en todas sus raizes y el reggae bueno algo tipo bob marley y entre otros, ah cierto tengo distintos sobre nombres aunque mis amigos de mi carrera me llaman por mi apellido, ósea Colunga, otros solo me dicen chuy y el más clásico que siempre me lo recuerda una prima es Chuyckero, ohh ya no sé qué más contar…hace unos meses me paso algo raro en una plaza, estaba sentado tranquilamente en las escaleras del kiosco y llega un militar rubio…llamado…¿Cuál era su nombre?, Collonelo…si no mal recuerdo ese era, llego diciéndome cuanta cosa de que me iba a entrenar y sabrá Zeus que más, me apunto con un rifle por no creerle, después lo invite a comer donas, desde esa ocasión no lo he visto…aunque dijo que el solo llegaría…en fin…creo que iré a buscar a Pelos, __seguro esta con Peña o alguno de los otros. __Volví a caminar un rato y me fui para las gradas, tome asiento ahí y me puse a esperar ver quien de mis conocidos pasaban por ahí, para cuando acorde me encontraba acostado en una grada, no podían decirme nada, después de todo, todos lo hacen y aparte soy alumno del plantel._

**_Lyanne POV._**

_Me levante temprano y como es costumbre para las 8:30AM ya no hay nadie en la casa…grandioso día que no tengo clases en el colegio y me levanto temprano, en fin creo que me duchare y saldré un rato, aunque antes…iré a ver como están y a alimentar a mis perros, salí y los cuatro caninos empezaron a ladrar efusivamente, tape mis oídos, no es que no me guste que ladren es algo natural en ellos, pero era muy temprano y pues…ni yo sola me aguanto, so*, en fin solo les llene sus vasijas con comida, cambie sus otras vasijas con agua limpia y los acaricie, al final ya solo me fui a dar una ducha con agua tibia, hacía frio…mucho frio…al final ya solo me cambie, seque mi cabello y lo acomode. Es cierto ya hable mucho de mi rutina diaria y eso da flojera, bueno pues…me llamo Lyanne* Flores, tengo veinte años de edad…aunque por mi estatura no lo aparento…so, estudio en Laredo, Tx, USA, en un colegio-universidad llamado Laredo Community College, conocido más bien como LCC, no sé qué más decir de mi…eso es lo esencial ¿Qué más debería decir?, pues no sé con exactitud que hacer hoy…no tengo mucho que hacer, mi ensayo lo termine desde hace dos días…ne ya se. Salí de mi casa cerrando todo bajo seguridad, coloque mis audífonos en mis oídos y empecé a caminar mientras me perdía en alguna de mis "lagunas mentales" o más bien como dice una amiga…"mis momentos de lucidez", en fin para cuando acorde ya había llegado a donde tenía pensado "matar el tiempo", sí fui al instituto que está a unas cuadras de mi casa, si no está ella, en definitiva iré con mi otro conocido, entre por una de las entradas de los estacionamientos, el guardia jamás me preguntaba nada ni idea de porqué, pero yo hacía lo que quería en ese instituto, camine un pequeño tramo hasta llegar al edificio donde toma clases mi amiga pero no la encontré, volví a caminar un rato hasta que algo choco conmigo…bueno alguien y me hizo caer todas mis cosas de la mochila…si algo odio es que las personas se atraviesen por donde camino…_

-Discúlpame-me dijo mientras me trataba…si, "trataba" de ayudar a recoger mis cosas.

-No…solo no lo vuelvas hacer-le dije ya fastidiada, "terminamos" de recoger mis cosas y las eche a mi mochila, lo mire con una ceja alzada…

-¿Qué pasa?-me cuestiono mientras juntaba sus manos debido al frío…y…su…uhmm ¿cara?, no mostraba mucha expresión…bueno tampoco es que yo lo hiciera, al menos no con alguien que no conozca.

-nada-conteste mientras rodé mis ojos y me fui lo más pronto posible, tenía algo que hacer como para perder mi tiempo con alguien que no habla o no dice nada.

**_Peña POV._**

_Me llamo Luis De la Peña, tengo veinte años de edad, estudio en el tecnológico de la ciudad, me especializo en sistemas…oh…la verdad no sé qué decir sobre mí, solo que ge venido de a grapa hoy a la escuela, solo tuve una hora de clases, todos salieron y perdí a Colunga* y a Pelos de mi vista por quedarme hasta el último guardando mis cosas, salí del salón esperando verlos afuera en el pasillo y no estaban, hasta que salí del edificio y vi a Chuy*, estaba algo…¿raro?, bueno él siempre es así, creo que sintió mi mirada y se alejó de ese árbol en el que estaba, se miraba raro como si buscara algún pasadizo secreto o algo, total lo ignore y me fui en busca de mis putas…que diga de Colunga y Pelos, busque por las otras "H's" y no los encontré, así que lo último que me quedaba eran las gradas, bravo Peña ahora tendrás que ir hasta el otro lado del Tec, iba caminando muy rápido, la verdad necesitaba encontrarlos para saber qué era lo que haríamos con lo de una exposición que tendríamos a finales de mes, iba tan…distraído pensando en la exposición de fin de mes que ni cuenta me di de que habían chocado conmigo…oh no momento, ¡yo fui el que choco!, ¿¡Y con una chica!?, ¡Shit, bravo otra vez, hoy no es tu día Peña!...genial me había quedado ahí parado unos segundos sin hacer nada y viendo cómo recogía sus cosas y maldecía por lo bajo, ¿y que querían?, ¡yo casi no interactuó con mujeres, son pocas con las que lo hago!...momento…ella…¿podrá ser?..._

-Discúlpame-fue lo único que dije mientras le ayudaba a recoger sus cosas…bueno solo me incline y movía mis manos inútilmente, si soy un completo idiota cuando se trata de mujeres.

-No…solo no lo vuelvas hacer-me contesto con fastidio, alzó su cara y al fin, sí sabía quién era…otras veces la he visto en el tec, pero solo son contadas las veces…la última vez que la vi su cabello era castaño claro con mechas rosas en las puntas de su cabello…y ahora era rojo, pude notar como me miraba con una de sus cejas alzada, sentí que me iba a golpear o algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le cuestione mientras juntaba mis manos y las frotaba debido a lo frio que estaba, pero tampoco quería que se notara que estaba algo nervioso, como ya dije no soy bueno socializando con las mujeres.

-Nada-me contesto mientras rodo sus ojos y se iba casi corriendo…¿corriendo?, no más bien parecía que estaba huyendo, mire al suelo y vi un celular…ahmm ¿su celular? si era su celular, bien, ¿ahora que iba hacer con un celular que no es mío y tiene patrón de bloqueo?, momento…¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaría con ese celular? si esa muchacha solo raras veces viene por aquí y no creo conocer a alguien que la conozca y que le entregue su teléfono…¡Hay Peña, sí que tienes mala suerte!.

**_Emanuel POV._**

_Bien, me llamo Emanuel Alarcón, al igual que mis compañeros tengo veinte años de edad, estudio sistemas computacionales y voy en quinto semestre, soy una persona sarcástica, y siempre voy directo al grano, soy más o menos como…¿Sheldon Cooper?, bueno eso dicen mis amigos, aunque bueno yo trato…TRATO de ser agradable y me llevo bien con los demás aunque no pueda evitar ser sumamente sarcástico o ser como "la voz de la razón", ehmm no sé qué más decir, algo que sobresalta mucho en mi es mi cabello es extremadamente afro, muchos me dicen "negrito bimbo"o como todos en sistemas me dicen "Pelos", por el momento me encuentro buscando a Colunga y a Peña, tenemos algo pendiente de una exposición para fin de mes…estos días han sido extraños…en mi casa desde hace aproximadamente dos o tres meses, se está quedando a vivir ahí el sujeto este llamado Skull "El inmortal", el sigue necio con querer meterme en su "juego de la mafia y ser un guardián" a pesar de que ya le he contado de la situación en este lugar…y solo sigue insistiendo en que debo hacerlo, pero no tiene lógica, aunque…algo que si me ha llamado la atención es que…¿Cómo ha conseguido información mía, de mi familia, de mi novia, hasta de mis amigos y de dónde estudio?, aún conservo esa carta que me dio…y a pesar del tiempo que pase la flama de esa carta sigue encendida, no hay nada que la apague y lo más raro es que no quema…en fin investigare eso este fin de semana, ahora…bien estoy en las gradas y para mi suerte se encuentra Colunga._

**_Berenice POV._**

_Me llamo Berenice Durán, tengo veintiún años de edad, soy un poco alta y delgada, de piel morena y cabello no tan largo ni tan corto de color oscuro…estoy en quinto semestre del tecnológico estudiando sistemas, pero estoy sumamente nerviosa porque hoy me dirán si voy a aprobar la materia de la carrera, pero me han citado en las oficinas del tec, ¡estoy nerviosa!, la profesora me ha dicho la semana pasada que si tenía bien hechas las unidades y todo, era muy posible que aprobara, y bueno pues…ahora estoy en las oficinas, esperando a que me llamen…oh que nervios, que nervios ¡Que nervios!..._

_-Durán-escuche mi apellido._

-¿Sí?-me levante de mi lugar, la señorita me hizo un espacio en señal de que pasara a dentro al despacho.

**_Narración Normal…_**

-¿Q-que?...imposible-contesto Berenice-debe a ver algún error…

-No, me temo que no lo hay señorita Durán-la miro fijamente-usted está automáticamente fuera del programa del Tecnológico...

**_En otro lugar del tecnológico…específicamente en el laboratorio subterráneo de Verde…_**

_Verde se encontraba revisando unos ajustes de las cajas armas con las cuales construía con Mammon, pero también estaba a la escucha de cierta conversación, dado por esa misma conversación tuvo que dejar de lado por un momento una de las cajas arma y mover algo en el teclado de su computadora, permitiéndole ver cada zona del Tec, aunque únicamente se centró en una._

-Vaya-dijo mientras se recargaba en su silla-ir en quinto semestre ya es un avance que es más de la mitad de la carrera, para que te digan que ya te encuentras fuera del programa…-hablaba para sí mismo mientras miraba la hoja que sostenía en su mano-eso debe ser un golpe muy duro para ti…Berenice…

* * *

¡Al fin!, he dejado todos los puntos de vista de los OC's x.x, matenme (?), por cierto que para las fans de Fon (?), el ya aparecera en el capitulo siguiente junto a más personajes de la serie~, ho ho ho~, en fin por cierto en la historia hay dos OC's que se llaman Jesús, conste que uno es Huerta (el de cabellos chinos) y el otro Colunga (el medio hippie), pero dejare en claro que en cada capitulo que aparescan estos personajes Chuy sera referente a Huerta o sea el pupilo de Verde, y cuando diga Colunga sera el chico medio hippie osease el pupilo de Collonelo~, oh si y el nombre de Lyanne, se pronuncia Lyan xD, oh y la expresion "so" es de gringolandia es como un derivado de la expresión "equis", ekjadkjakdja creo que es todo o.o, espero que haya sido de su agrado ;D, sha, me retiro a dormirs, que tengo clases en un rato x.x.

Ciao-Ciao~


End file.
